Of Heaven and the Hierarchy of Angels
by Cracticusly
Summary: Here in Nightvale, we do not speak of such things. (Rated for "Angel")


Entry 413

Someone claiming to an angel appeared today... they looked like a human. A girl, like me, looking about nineteen or so, like me, that was only slightly shorter than me. They are sitting on my porch right now as I write this down. They said they'll wait till I'm done. I wonder what they need from me.

Entry 414

I went out to meet them and they asked to accompany me on a walk and talk about, well, heaven and the hierarchy of angels. Not sure why this was so important, but nevertheless I wasn't about to turn down an offer made by a heavenly being such as themselves. Besides, it wasn't as if I get any customers at this time of the day, when the sun is at its hottest. And man is the sun hot. One day I'll move to somewhere I can get some warmth out of that thing, instead of blistering hotness everyday. Hell, I'll even take the heat if only the night could get colder. Preferably a place with plenty of purple. And people like me. Anyway, we went for that walk they wanted. And I learned things. Things that I have the feeling I'm not supposed to know. They assured me its important though, so I believe them. They also said having people that believe they exist is crucial in some ineffable plan they cannot tell me about. And also that they'll appreciate a hand at Old woman Josie's, whoever that is. I've gotta say, that has to be the least strange thing I've dealt with for a while.

Entry 729

I met them again. They looked different, but I managed to recognise them immediately. We talked. Well, I talked, and they listened. It turns out nothing I say will surprise them. Given that they live here, I suppose that can't be helped. Still I am astounded about their knowledge, even some really violent and rated things I said just to rile them up for... the shits and giggles, I suppose. They told me their knowledge was in fact omnipotent, but they just choose not to encourage nor partake in anything less than holy. Being an angel is more mindset than anything, they explained. I could be one too, if I tried. Interesting. I might, or might not have mentioned this to Carlos when he came over for groceries.

Entry 745

I went over to Old woman Josie's during break today on Erika's invitation. The other Erikas were all very friendly and I think I lost track of which one was My Erika once or twice, but they made a point to round back to my right every once in a while so I wouldn't panic. It was nice and Josie makes the best corn muffins. I bought some.

Entry 789

Jess, sentient person, employed herself into my store. Its nice to have a helping hand, even if it was corporeal. She's a great accountant. I think my store will be safe with her looking after it, although it might be difficult to see where all the stocks are. It needs to be fed twice daily and given lots of love and attention, so I made a list about what needs to be done just in case she needs it. I'll be gone soon.

Entry 790

Not that I'll mind, that is. Erika's in my "list of top ten names I wouldn't mind having".

* * *

Entry 1

I never thought I'll be back but... well, here I am. It didn't work out. Erika says they understand and I'm still invited to hang and help out at Josie's when I'm free. I tried, I really did, but those angels have a huge workload and everyone not believing you exist? It really gets to you after a while. I offered to go back to being, well, a less angelic being and figured maybe I'll do more good just being me and believing in them and treating deb better than I could as Erika. It must have been weird even by Nightvale standards to be dating a creature that did not exist. And I couldn't even answer those normal date questions like, how was your day, or, what did you pray for in your bloodstone circle during the allotted hours? Because heaven and the hierarchy of angles was privileged information that should only be know about by council members on a need-to-know basis. I just sat there in silence throughout most of the date, but we made do with Jess talking about her day and news about the calculator market to fill up the silence. It's good to be back.

Entry 37

I met the celebrity couple today. I mean, that's what I call them in my head, seeing how its practically impossible not to know about them, unless you happened to live in hidden gorge, which even the radio signals can't find. Carlos says he's been doing some experiments about, you know, the beings no one's supposed to acknowledge, but due to his inability to switch off his scientific mind, it didn't go very far when it comes to actually experiencing it for himself. I expressed my sympathies, but did not comment, as Cecil, being Cecil, was starting to grumble about how dangerous it was to discuss about non-existent things and would probably start waving his arms, growing a pair of wings and flying off with the scientist in tow if we insisted on continuing this line of discussion. I did not feel like witnessing that spectacle again. Nevertheless, I told Carlos we will be in touch. We have arranged previously for him to share his findings through the mail service the secret police sometimes run, for extra funds, as they justified earlier this month on the radio.

Entry 38

It was, as expected, sappy as shit.


End file.
